My Muffins
by Graffiti2DMyHeart
Summary: Dr. Cox feels funny about JD, something he just can't figure out. Maybe love? But what happens when JD falls into depression and becomes a sugar addict. Whats up with the muffins? JDCox
1. My Muffins

**Faust: You've seen me, now here's my stuff! So this is my first JDCox story. I love this pairing and I hope to create wonderful "situations" with them together. Hehehehe… I have absolutely NO idea where this is going. Hopefully somewhere nice. Just random JDCox goodnessish.**

Dr.Cox walked into his own personal hellhole, the hospital, Sacred Heart. It wasn't in fact the building itself that tortured him. It was the people inside that drove him nuts.

Dr. Kelso always evil and cranky when he emerged from his hole (He would always make matters worse. Even though he was Perry's boss, Dr. Cox had to keep him in check sometimes.)

There was the Janitor who seemed innocent, but was always scheming. (He was fine as long as you didn't get on his bad side, or if you were a certain someone named JD.)

--Speaking of JD, he was the person who tortured him the most. Not physically or with his seemingly annoying self; It was mentally. Despite Dr. Cox's' constant rants and attempts to distance himself from the kid, he always found JD at his side, loyal and trusting as always.

Sometimes Dr. Cox would worry.

Maybe he had pushed JD too far? -

Then he would go looking for him, he always found him too, and he would see JD giving him that dorky grin and asking, "What's up Dr. Cox?" without any fear or malice in his sweet voice. Then Dr. Cox would mask his real emotions and yell at JD for something, while really he was covering the deep sigh of relief that he was secretly expelling.

It scared him, these feelings. Fear was not an emotion that the skilled doctor felt often. He used to lie in bed, late at night and feel the painful ache at the pit of his stomach, which only intensified when he saw the young doctor. At first people thought that he had gotten sick, but he denied it. "I'm a Doctor for Christ sakes!" he growled at anyone who had asked. "I don't get sick." Which, in the back of his mind, he knew was wrong because everyone got sick; he knew that he was supposed to know that more than anyone.

To shake the feeling that made Perry sweat and clutch his chest while wondering late at night, "_Why?!_" He decided to start a relationship with the wicked witch herself, Jordan. _God that was hell_. His mind was screaming 

and mentally kicking himself the whole time screeching, "_What the hell is wrong with you_!?"

Yes the tense situation did, in fact, take his mind off of the problems at hand, but something deep inside of him said, "_This is not the way to live, Per. Why make yourself suffer anymore_?" And with that, Dr. Cox finally ended the so called "relationship" with Jordan and reverted back to his usual angry, disgruntled, distanced self, but at least the constant pains never came back. "_I bet Jordan drugged me…_" Dr. Cox had thought to himself.

After the split-up, he found him, patiently waiting, ever obedient and always at his side…. --

Dr. Cox came back to reality and found himself already in front of the white-countered nurse station. He sighed heavily, "_Might as well get to work…_" he thought. Carla looked up from behind the counter and flashed him a big smile. "Hello Dr. Cox," she greeted him. "How are you this morning?" He grunted out a "Fine" and took the three files that Carla handed to him. He opened up the manila cover and started to flip through the papers.

He read aloud in his mind, "_Patient Name: Kayla Locke-: A drunken car accident victim with a broken left arm, back problems and a slight head trauma. Check for brain damage._" He shrugged, but then winced when he saw, "_Age 12_" "God Dammit," he muttered "that's just too damn young." He added to himself.

The other two files stated that one patient was complaining about pains in the abdominal region and the other was having breathing problems with his heart murmur. "A heart murmur? Come on!" he complained. "This is FAR to easy for me, I need to give this to a doctor of less importance and one who is useless enough to check out a heart murmur because "I" am obviously WAY to busy and needed to check up on such trivial things like this."

As if on cue, Doctor John Dorian a.k.a. "JD" arrived at the counter and made a swipe at the wicker basket that contained an assortment of muffins.

Instinctively, Carla yanked it out of his grasp before even one of his fingertips touched one of the pastries. "Nuh-uh," the Latino tutted at him. "You have eaten nothing but muffins all week!"

"But Car-la!" the mousse-black haired kid whined, "Me and Turk are betting to see how long we can go surviving off of muffins until one of us gives in."

Carla's eyebrows shot up.

"So THAT'S why he denied that steak dinner I had worked so hard on. He said that he had a stomach ache!"

Carla shook her head then gave JD a smile that made him shudder inwardly.

"Erm…is Turk in trouble?" JD decided to risk asking.

"Oh he's SO dead."

"Oh."

He eyed the muffin basket greedily as his stomach gave out a growl. "Can I have a muffin anyway?"

Carla sighed but handed over the maroon colored wicker basket. "But just one Bambi, okay?"

Dr. Cox cocked an eyebrow as JD gleefully selected one that was covered in blueberries. "I like blueberries…" JD happily thought to himself as he lifted it to his mouth.

In Perry Cox's Mind Theater

_I know I shouldn't care- but I do. I mean, come on! Nothing but muffins for a week!? Sometimes I wonder if JD's even a doctor._

_A growing girl does need her nutrients, especially if she wants big ones. That's not the point. I suspected that Newbie was a little off when he put down his own pager number as a patients EKG. Ouch. I remember the rant I dished out to him. He didn't really need that at that moment, what he needed was actual food. Plus he's been swamped this past week at the hospital, almost working over time every night. Bronchitis. Tuberculosis. Hypothermia. Cardiovascular failure. Patients coding on him right and left. Nobody was cutting the poor guy any slack, not even me. And he was too kind hearted to leave his patients dying when they needed him the most. The hospital has been short staffed lately and we are all tired, but Doctor Kelso, being the pain in the ass he is, decided to assign the bulk of the patients to Pamela who had gotten virtually no nutrients and she rarely left the hospital the past week. I wonder how she is still standing… _

--Back to Reality--

Red alarm sirens rang through Dr. Cox's head as JD lifted the muffin to his mouth. Immediately, Dr. Cox snatched it from JD's hold and took a bite from it. "Delicious!" He gave the horror-stricken JD a wicked grin.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Whitney. Now, lets give you…I don't know…this one." Dr. Cox pretended to randomly select a folder and chose the file containing the heart murmur. "Trade you." He placed it on JD's pile of five folders and secretly took two out, instead of one. Dr. Cox then 

stalked off before the younger doctor could recover and before Carla realized what had just transpired. He rounded the corner and bitterly spat out the contents that remained in his mouth. "How can he eat that crap?" He wondered aloud as he tossed what remained of the muffin at a near by intern.

JD's hand reached out for another muffin, but Carla swatted it away. "But you saw-!" He started to protest. She cut him off by taking the basket and leaving the counter with a bemused smile on her face. "What's she so happy about?" he mumbled. The past week has been hard on him and by the look at the stack of files waiting for him, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. JD miserably picked up the files to only find four there, and one was only a heart murmur checkup. He smiled to himself and perked up a bit. "Today might not be too bad."

--Later--

Dr. Cox winced when he saw what the two files had contained. Brain Cancer and Hepatitis C. Not your average everyday diagnosis. "What the hell is Bobo thinking, giving this to JD? Is he TRYING to kill the patients?" He had been doing his usual rounds and he let his mind wander. He roamed from room to room, asking the usual questions, and then stalked out to the next one. It was a never-ending cycle. Dr. Cox put his body on auto-pilot as his mind traveled elsewhere. He had become aware of the fact that he had been doing this more often as of late. He thought of the hospital, the many patients he tried to distance himself from, then kill and, despite his efforts, thoughts of JD.

"God her face when I took her muffin," he chuckled to himself, "It was like the world was going to end." He rounded the corner but stopped short. The image he saw made him come crashing back to reality. JD was slumped over the nurse's station, complaining-nothing new there- and he had his head buried in his arms on the counter. Normally, this was normal, JD spilling out his emotions to Carla worse than an overflowing cup. But today he looked like he got beat up, hit buy a truck and then put through a hurricane, all in one day. "_What happened_?" Dr. Cox thought. JD looked up with bleary eyes to Carla and said something inaudible. He then staggered off in the opposite direction, not noticing that he was being watched by the two men.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Cox inquired. "My job." The Janitor answered simply. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be doing yours?" Dr. Cox snarled and stormed off in the direction that JD went. He scanned the 

crowded hallways through doctors, patients, nurses, and surgeons before spotting the young male doctor who was leaning against the far side of the wall, studying his patient's charts inquisitively. Dr Cox took a deep breath and started down the hall with an important step in his gait. "_Why am I doing this?_" he wondered.

Stomping past his protégé unnoticed, he whistled, "Newbie, Come!" He smirked and allowed himself to take pleasure in seeing the way JD jumped, startled out of his stupor and successfully dropping his patient's charts in the process. Dr. Cox noted that it took a couple seconds longer than usual for Newbie to follow after him like a scampering puppy. JD obediently followed him, struggling to keep up, but he was surprisingly silent on the way until they reached the white double-doors.

"The cafeteria, Dr. Cox?"

**Faust's notes: There's plot. I love plot. I just need to think of one. THERE WILL BE ONE! It will be like pirates of the Caribbean where they think of a new plot line every day. Remember that this is ROMANCE so it takes awhile for stuff to transpire. Mmyep. This is NOT the story with my epic plot. So sad.**


	2. My Chocolate Pudding Lunch Date

**Faust: Sorry for waiting this long to update! Thanks for being so patient. Please remember to be patient with this story, romance takes time. Cliché "love at first sight" is for lazy authors! (In which I am one)**

**Un-Betaed cause I don't have one, but does it really make a difference?**

**Season 5 Dr. Cox because that's his sexiest in my opinion, and it's when JD is homeless and lives on his half-acre. JD has season 6 hair, (It's at its longest then) and season 3 face. He has HUGE cute eyes instead of his now squinty ones. O.O .**

**Pairing: JDCox**

**Rating: T (May go up later)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. If I did, then Jack would have two Daddies.**

"The cafeteria, Dr. Cox?"

Dr. Cox knew that JD's patients had to be under constant watch, so the few precious minutes he had of break were not to be wasted. There wasn't enough time to take the kid to a restaurant plus he couldn't risk taking him off the hospital premises, so he decided on the next best thing. First, Dr. Cox had to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do.

"Whe-hel-hell, thanks for stating out the obvious. Yes, this is the place where you and your gal pals do lunch every Thursday."

JD opened his mouth to add something to his defense but Dr. Cox, who was always one step ahead, sensed an interruption and raised his voice to stifle the young doctor.

"But here's the big catch. There's gossip going around that Meredith, the ladies' favorite card shuffler, hasn't been showing up the past couple meetings."

A look of confusion spread across JD's face, so Dr. Cox decided to get straight to the point.

"You've been skipping lunch."

Realization showed in JD's eyes. "How did you know?" he asked astonished. Dr. Cox's gaze softened.

"Now I know that you may wanna drop a pound or two to fit in those cute tight jeans of yours, but come on. You're supposed to be a doctor. Start taking care of yourself."

Before JD could respond to the rare caring and considerate tone in his mentor's voice, he was whirled around and pushed through the double doors without another word.

Once they entered the cafeteria, Dr. Cox examined his surroundings. A couple of unfamiliar faces littered the dining area. It was an odd hour to be eating anyways. He stood in the middle of the mildly occupied room and without warning, let out an ear piercing whistle.

**"FWEET-FWOOT-FWOOT-FWEET-FWOOT!!" **

Everyone's hands immediately shot up cover their ears. "Alright everybody out!" He barked, adding in a extra growl to intimidate Mc Head. Everyone obediently got up out of their chairs and shuffled out. Dr. Cox sighed and almost rolled his eyes as he grabbed the back of JD's shirt collar.

"Not you, Newbie."

The older doctor dragged JD over to the lunch line up while vaguely remembering what he ordered his anorexic patient that he had two years ago. He needed to have the complete food pyramid on a tray.

"A Chefs Salad contains most of those categories. Meat, produce, dairy, starch, and the fruit juice that comes with it is the fruit and the sugar. Plus I know woman your age love eating these to impress men. Most men are horrified by the word "healthy" which is why we have so many patients here in this dump."

Dr. Cox picked up the plastic square container holding lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, ham, egg, cheese, and croutons and placed it on the red lunch tray. He snagged a bottle of apple juice on his way to the register_. "Ugh, this is like liquid sugar." _

They approached a nervous cashier who stuttered out, "T-that will b-be three n-ninety five." Dr. Cox looked expectantly at JD -who in turn-blushed embarrassedly and stammered out, "I left my wallet in my other pair of scrubs." Dr. Cox growled as he fetched his wallet from his back pocket and reluctantly paid for the food.

_"Great, now it seems like I am taking him out on a lunch date, __AND__ treating him too!"_

They sat down across from each other at a white table in the middle of the room. Dr. Cox glared at the lunch cashier until he decided that now would be the best time to checkup on the recent decrease in muffins in the back store room.

With the cafeteria empty and devoid of its usual rambunctiousness, an awkward silence filled the area.

"You know this is what you ordered for that anorexic patient two years ago." He reminded Dr. Cox.

"Only you would be the one to remember this stuff."

JD proudly grinned and took that as a compliment. Dr. Cox pointed to the salad and commanded,

"Eat."

"But I-"

_**"EAT."**_

Dr. Cox noticed a new addition to the lunch tray. JD had snagged a chocolate pudding when he wasn't looking. JD's fingers immediately reached out towards the plastic cup which held the chocolaty substance, but Dr. Cox was faster. He took the pudding cup and chucked it behind him as hard as he could. He turned around and watched it hit the wall and fall to the tiled ground with a satisfying **"thud"**.

_"Must.surpress.urge.to.laugh_._.."_ Dr. Cox thought as he turned back around to see that JD had his **"shocked" **face on.

The usual eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched up, mouth agape, and his big blue doe eyes that clearly stated_, "How could you?!"_

Dr. Cox felt a pang of guilt. The kid was just so sensitive and the slightest poke at him would lead to barrels of emotions and drama.

In Dr. Cox's point of view, doctors should be some of the emotionless people there is and they should not get attached to their patients, while Newbie on the other hand, did the exact opposite.

Then he remembered what he was trying to accomplish in the first place.

Dr. Cox saw JD's body slightly twitch, like a dog that wanted to fetch a stick that was just thrown. He instantly knew what the kid was thinking and gave him a warning glare that said_, "Don't you DARE."_

JD pondered his options and decided to chance it. He quickly leapt up from his red chair, it emitting a loud scraping noise by the force it was pushed at. He dashed after the chocolate pudding, but Dr. Cox reached out and grabbed JD by the wrist, stopping him immediately.

Dr. Cox tried to ignore the fact that he could feel JD's bony wrist through his sleeve.

"Now Celeste, I have seen my fair share of drug addicts, I've seen video game addicts, pill addicts, sitting on your ass all day addicts, for example Bob Kelso, shoe addicts, and movie addicts but this is the first time I've ever seen in my life...a sugar addict. Now come on, Newbie, you sit your ass down and eat your damn salad."

Dr. Cox felt JD slacken his resistance against him before stopping altogether. He loosened his vice grip on JD's wrist a little so that blood could flow more freely through the young doctors veins, but still held on.

_"I wonder if this would count as holding hands..." _Dr. Cox thought.

He then instantly released the captive wrist as if it had burned him upon having that thought. JD sat himself back down and began to pick at his salad with his plastic fork, mumbling something incoherently under his breath.

_"I have got to get outta here," _Dr. Cox thought, _"Someone page me. Someone page him. __**Someone try to DIE!!**__"___

__After a few moments of silence, albeit JD's slow chewing, there was no such luck.

_"Damn it. He's such a good doctor that not even one of his patients needs him right now. I have to get this over with as quickly as possible and get away. Something's wrong with me. I must not engage in a conversation with him."_

Dr. Cox's mouth betrayed him though, when he asked the question, "How come Gandhi isn't dead from eating all those sugar-induced muffins, and how come you haven't gained a pound since you started you new so called _"diet"_? I've never seen you go to the gym, but even if you did decide to there's just two problems. One, it's boys only and two, I bet that you couldn't even bench 100 with those chicken arms you've got." "He eats sugar-free muffins. Harder to find and less tasty yet somehow satisfies his monthly muffin cravings. " JD turned his head to the left thoughtfully and remembered when he was opted to try one of Turks sugar-free bananas with nuts muffin.

_**JD's Inner Mind Theater**_

"Oooh! Turk! I wanna know what you taste! Lemme try it!" JD greedily grabbed at Turk's muffin from across the couch. "Dude, you're not gonna like it." Turk shaked his head sadly. " Once you've tasted the real thing, any artificial ones can never compare." "Awww, come on chocolate bear! I wanna try it! Let me have just one bite. Pleaseeee?" "Don't say I didn't warn you..." Turk sighed as he handed over his already half eaten muffin. JD grinned giddily as he took the muffin that Turk handed him. "But hey, can I have one little bite of yours?" Turk cautiously asked because Carla was in the next room. "Sure thing." JD answered as he took a generous bite out of Turk's muffin. Turk watched with amusement as JD's face contorted into a mixture of surprise and disgust. "Hey man, don't-" JD automatically spit out what he just ate and smashed the remains of the banana-nut muffin down onto the floor. "You'll never add up to this!!" JD yelled at the pitiful pastry that was strewn across the ground while pointing to his own. "You will never fill these shoes!" "DUDE?!" Turk exclaimed while chasing JD. "Gimmie yours then!" "Never!" JD yelped while running around the apartment, clutching his muffin to his chest.

Dr. Cox waited, annoyed, for JD to finish his daydream. He noticed that JD was finished because he started to blink again and he shook his head and continued to answer Dr. Cox's question.

"As for my exercise, I don't need the gym. I get enough exercise by running those drunk, gay old men off of my acre armed only with a broom I took from Turk and Carla's apartment."

JD eyes began to get a faraway look in them as he remembered the last time he had to run them off.

_"I've got to not laugh at that...It will only provoke him into a conversation.."_

He kept a straight face and recognized that look that JD had and, not wanting to wait again and prolong his torture, snapped his fingers repeatedly in front of JD's face dragging him back into reality.

"Well, anyways you wouldn't believe how fast drunken men can run. Especially after me. It seems like I am just their "type" and they get rowdy when they drink four or five Heinekens." The image of JD being chased down the streets in two in the morning by drunken perverts flooded Dr. Cox's mind and he couldn't contain it any longer.

"Pffft."

He had laughed. Percival Cox could not contain his emotions any longer. He had always kept them bottled up inside of him, only letting the few people he was close to see his real emotions. He threw his head back and gave a mighty genuine laugh that shook his shoulders and whole body. JD had been frightened by this rare display of emotion at first, but then a look of confusion overtook his face. Dr. Cox was actually laughing at someTHING, not someONE.

JD finished his lunch all the while not taking his eyes off of his mentor, drinking in the image of him with his eyes upturned and his pearly white teeth visible from the laughter. JD realized that Dr. Cox only let his feelings show to people that he cared about._ "Maybe...Does he...care about...me?" _JD wondered before completely dismissing the thought. He was his mentor who always pushed him away and berated him over every little thing he did. But still...maybe the young doctor somehow, after countless times of trying, finally made his way into the older doctor's life.

"Phew." The older man sighed as he caught his breath and wiped his eyes. JD just stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. _"I probably scared the kid.." _He thought as he grunted and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Him letting his emotions show had made his defenses go down, and he had accidentally let one through. He looked up and thought that the kid would be overwhelmed with joy in the fact that he had finally let JD in, but much to his surprise, he found that JD just stared at him stonily, as if he was thinking to hard.

_"He's full of surprises." _

Dr. Cox noticed that it was past time for their breaks to have been over. _"Shit." _Eager to break the silence, Dr. Cox reminded JD what time it was. JD's face paled at the realization of the time.

"Crap...I should have been back over 15 minutes ago!" They both stood up and sped out of the cafeteria, but not without JD giving one last longing glance at the chocolate pudding that remained isolated on the floor. Dr. Cox used the same method to get JD into the cafeteria as he did to get him out. He whirled him around and pushed him through the white double doors while growling in his ear, "Forget about it, Newbie."

--

Carla frantically looked up from the Nurse's Station and relief flooded her face. "Where have you been?" She questioned with motherly authority. "We have been covering for you guys while you just decide to waltz in here from your break 20 minutes late!? You are luck that both of your patient's BPM are stable, but what if one of them coded, hmmm? What are we supposed to tell the family when one of their loved ones die? That their doctor wasn't there to save them because they were out on a lunch date?!" She slammed the charts down onto the counter and stormed off in a huff. Dr. Cox and JD both had their eyebrows raised in shock and kept looking at each other and back from the outburst that Carla had had.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Dr. Cox asked.

Laverne wheeled over and gave an explanation to Carla's moody behavior. "She's just pissed cuz her husband made that stupid bet with you, Q-tip. It endangered his health, and worse, insulted her cookin'."

"Ah, and here we thought she was having PMS problems." Dr. Cox couldn't help but interject.

Laverne threw him a look that said, _"You best not be talkin' about my friend/boss that way." _

"Ehhh." Dr. Cox whined as he took his charts and went back to work without another word.

--

"Allison!" Dr. Cox whistled at JD. "Get over here." In seconds, JD was right at his side, obediently waiting for instructions.

"I want you to take over this patient." He handed JD the clipboard while taking the chart of a patient that JD hadn't visited yet out of his hands.

"Thank yah-ou." He emphasized as he stormed out of there, going to visit his new Hernia patient.

JD shrugged as he watched his mentor leave the room and walk down the corridor, the white resident coat billowing behind him. He was getting used to the fact that Dr. Cox had been switching patients with him lately. JD tore his gaze from his mentor to his new patient's chart, and to his surprise, found something attached in the clip.

A piece of yellow butterscotch was firmly placed in the charts gray clip. JD bet that the candy was not in the chart before Dr. Cox had gotten it. He unwrapped the hard candy and popped it in his mouth, enjoying the sugary buttery taste and the warm feeling he got in his stomach when he ate sweets. It filled him somehow. The warm feelings in his stomach reminded him of the warm feelings he felt in his heart when he was around his mentor. "_And he wonders why I like to eat sweets so much_..."

**Faust's Notes:**

**Again, sorry for the long update, but I received a lot of great feedback from you guys about this story, so you made me think of a plot. . Curse you all! Now I have to think of another one for next chapter!**

**11 Reviews! Wow! This was a long chapter, it took me all day to type.( Mainly because I lost one of the pages and frantically searched my room, tearing it apart, then cleaning it for 4 hours, trying to look for the next page, when I realized that it was on the other side of the current page I was typing.) I didn't plan anything after JD tried to "fetch" his beloved pudding, so it's all free typing after that. I had a lot of fun typing JD's Inner Mind Theater though, I was laughing over my keyboard. I finished it at three in the morning so I am wondering if you notice any difference in my typing from lack of sleep. Please review and tell me what you think, it motivates me to write more. Also, if it's not a bother, could you tell me any lines you liked? Later on, I want to know what everyone's favorite scene is and the one that gets the most votes, I'll draw because I'm a manga artist that currently draws JDCox. (I don't believe that I am that good though.) **

**So...enjoy it or not.**

**Preferably enjoy.**

**Faust**


	3. My Pie Cravings

Faust's Notes

**Faust's Notes**

**It's a really slow day. Why not make it more horrible with this? I randomly selected this to happen. I hope it goes somewhere. Not so cute and fluffy, this one isn't.**

**Pairing: JDCox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did own Scrubs, it would be put on the Logo (gay) station because of all the wonderful gayness it had between protégé and mentor.**

Carla struggled to insert the key in her hand into the apartment door while balancing her coat and heavy leather purse in the other. She burst through the door, inhaling the familiar "homey" smell that their apartment gave off. The room was empty, as she expected. Turk had to work the late shift and she did not expect him home until much later.

Carla decided to do things that she couldn't normally do when Turk was around. She popped in one of her Spanish movies and braked out a bowl of cookies n' cream ice cream, all while planning a speech she was going to give Turk about his stupid bet. _"He thinks that he can just come up with this kind of stuff and then drag JD into it? Well my husband better clean up his act, especially if he wants to be a father!" _

Carla took a big glob of the creamy ice and stuck it in her mouth, instantly regretting it as pain shot up to her head in the result of a brain freeze. As the pain sub-sided, she forgot about the speech for Turk and what JD had recently told her today at the Nurse's Station, and watched her movie in Espanola, reciting the lines that she knew, and some lines that she half-knew but tried to make it sound like she knew it anyway.

As the screen blackened and the credits started to roll, Carla miserably looked at the now empty half-galleon of ice cream. "I'm going to look like a pregnant mother, even before I am pregnant!" Carla contemplated throwing up, but decided against it and instead, picked up the phone to call Elliot, who was off today. After a few rings, the answering machine picked it up.

"Hey, you've reached Elliot! I can't come to the phone now-No, it's not because I'm having sex-I am a VERY important doctor. Aha. Although, I could actually be having the "nasty" at this time, so that's not entirely true, I mean, not EVERY person answers their phone during sex, but what if they have those Bluetooth's that are attached to their ears so It's hands free...I wonder what it's like, talking on the phone during sex. I could be yelling at a pizza guy on the phone while doing it. Wow. Talk about awkward. You know I should really change this answering machi-"

The machine finally shut the blonde woman up because it ran out of recording time. An automated voice replaced the familiar high-pitched one. "At the tone, please record your message. When you are done you may hang up, or press 1 for delivery options. Bzzzt!"

Carla heard the signal and began to talk very fast in order to cram the whole message in the allotted amount of time. "Hey Elliot, it's me, Carla. Did you know that Turk made a stupid bet with JD to see how long they could survive on just muffins alone?! God knows what the wager was, but I'm gonna find out! Here I am, slaving over a hot stove trying to cook for him and he says, "No thank you baby, I'm not hungry." **AND FOR WHAT? **Some idiotic sense of pride that you get, along with a stomach ache, body fat and the risk of a chemical imbalance in your systems?!" Carla took a deep breath and continued on with her message. "Well, anyways, call me. I need to speak with you about JD and his-" Carla heard the machine click which signified that it had stopped recording. She let out a long sigh as she placed the phone back down into its holder. Three hours still remained until Turk was off from his shift, so Carla decided to take a short nap.

--

"I'm home!" Turk announced as he opened the door. He took off his jacket and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer and went to the bread drawer. To his surprise, he couldn't find any-

"Looking for this?" Carla held up a freezer bag full of...muffins?!

"B-baby!" He nervously laughed. "What cha'...what cha got there?"

_"Turk is so cute when he is under pressure. I just love to torture him sometimes. I think that Jordan may be rubbing off on me." _Carla thought. "What do you think I got here?!"

_"Uh, oh."_ Turk squealed. _"Carla has had time to come up some big speech about how immature I am."_

He slowly began to back away.

_"_Okay, baby. Before you get all crazy on my ass, I just have to say that it was all for a good reason."

Carla looked like she was about to explode. "Explain. Now." She hissed through her teeth.

Turk took a deep breath before quickly explaining, "Okay, so I noticed that JD was depressed lately and he hasn't been eating anything at all. I figured that the hospital must be really piling it up on him, so I decided, "Hey? Why not distract him with some friendly competition?" So I came up with this idea. Granted, it wasn't the best one but, hey? It was all I could think of at the time."

"So muffins?" Carla shot back. "And what's this I hear about money?!"

Turk winced. _"Carla knows all." _"Well, we all know that JD's been hurting for money, right? So I thought that I would throw some money in. Y'know?"

Carla's eyes lit up in realization. "You mean to tell me that you came up with this little game to distract JD from depression, make him eat something instead of letting him starve, and bet money so when you let JD win, he would have enough money to get by?"

Turk cautiously nodded, hoping that it was the right answer. Carla pulled him close to her and pressed her lips against his.

"This is why I married you. I love you honey."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

While Carla took Turk's hand and dragged him to the bedroom, he thought.

_"DAMN! A couple more days and he would've snapped! I didn't plan to let him win at all!"_

_--_

JD entered Sacred Heart hospital to begin his shift. He had been happy as of late because Dr. Cox has been nicer to him.

_"Maybe he's having a good hair day." _JD thought as he picked up his charts.

They seemed lighter than usual. He shrugged and hoped that today wouldn't be to rough because he was being slightly preoccupied by yet another problem at hand. Fall was passing and winter was starting to begin, and bringing along with it some cold and bitter winds, if not, snow.

_"I have to find someplace to crash for awhile."_

JD already had felt cold in his tent the previous night, and getting hypothermia was not in his or his patient's best interest. _"Plus, I've been craving pie lately. I dunno why. There are so many flavors. Apple...cherry...blueberry..." _JD shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked into his first patient's room. He was unaware of the two pairs of eyes that were watching him.

"You can't keep your eyes off of him, can you?" Carla chuckled.

"It's a heavy burden to bear, making sure he doesn't kill anyone, and nobody but me seems to do the job of watching her." Dr. Cox shot back gruffly. "No, no." He stopped her before she could say anything else. "No need to thank me. It is my job."

Carla smirked as she leaned over the Nurse's counter to whisper to him, "I think, the reason why nobody else does that is because you'd kill them if you found out that somebody else was watching your little, "Protégé". Hmmm?" She raised her eyebrows high and waited for a response.

Dr. Cox moved his mouth a couple times, trying to sound out words, before finally lamely growling,

"He's not my Protégé!"

Carla stood up straight and said knowingly, "Don't think that I'm blind. I happen to notice your little "Switch-a-roo act" with JD's patient's charts and I find it cute that you are trying to make his life, even a little easier, by taking some patients when he obviously has too much on his plate."

Dr. Cox opened his mouth but Carla pressed on. "Now I don't know what's going on here, and I don't doubt Bambi's abilities, but I'm gonna talk with Kelso to see what is going on. Winter is starting to come and we will be even more swamped. JD will have it really rough then." She looked on sadly at JD. "Especially since he's in a bad place now."

"Why? Is his brother with him?" Dr. Cox remarked.

Carla looked at him incredulously.

"Dr. Cox!" she exclaimed. "He's homeless!"

"More like hopeless." he snorted, but then kept any future comments he had to himself because her eye had begun to twitch.

"He can't stay where he is now because the weather is going to be freezing this year," Carla continued. "And me and Turk can't take him because I am having some relatives come over to visit."

Dr. Cox grinned. "Does Turtle head know anything about this?"

Carla smiled to herself.

"Not a clue."

"Well, why dosen't he stay with Barbie?" Dr. Cox inquired. "They can have a super fun sleepover, braid each other's hair, and paint each other's nails and even fight over Ken!" He added with fake-glee.

"They are still rocky from the last time." she reminded him.

"Fantastic. So what now? Think that Bobo will let him stay here if the rent's not too high; it's just your soul he wants."

Carla rolled her eyes before dismissing the idea.

"No."

"Well then what, Carla?" he demanded, frustrated. "What is your brilliant master plan that saves the little girl from being stranded out in the cold? Honestly, what is your suggestion!?"

Carla looked at him like the answer was obvious.

"Let him stay with you."

_"Whoa, what?_

_danger_

_Danger_

_DANGER!!"_

Alarms went off in Dr. Cox's head.

_"I can't even be with him for a couple minutes before my mind goes crazy by thinking strange thoughts! She must be crazy! Bad idea. Oh so ve-heary bad idea."_

"What in God's name is wrong with you?!" Dr. Cox yelled at Carla with such force that she backed up a step. "Do you even know how ludicrous that sounds? Here, I thought you and me were the only sane people here, but then you just had to go and blow it all by sayin' something stupid like that!"

Carla regained her confidence and pressed on. "I think it's a good idea."

"You also thought it was a good idea to marry Gandhi." He challenged.

Carla glared at him. "But why not?" She pursued. "You live in that big, empty, apartment all by yourself! Plus, you two could, I dunno, get to know each other."

She took his horror-stricken face as a preview for his answer. "Carla? G-get to know each other?! Oh. NononononononnonononoNOOOOOO!"

"At least think about it?" she pleaded.

Dr. Cox was antsy over the whole idea. He wanted to keep whatever emotions he had bottled up, and a situation like this would only result in him slipping up and revealing something. He would do anything to get outta this.

"Carla, I am a doctor. I was hired to think. You? You're a nurse. Anyone can do it. You don't have to think! Just do your job and stay outta my business!"

He went as far as to insult Carla's nursing skills.

"Oh SNAP!" Carla shrieked. She put up her "girl from the block" front and was thoroughly pissed. "You just didn't!"

Dr. Cox leaned forward and carefully whispered into her ear. "I just did."

He then giddily skipped off with his charts and out of harms way.

"Oh..." she shuddered."He'll pay."

--

Dr. Cox didn't know how he found himself in this situation. Inside, he was terrified. Shoved in front of him was an equally terrified and trembling Newbie with his coat on and two suitcases that were over-encumbering him. "T-thanks for letting me stay with you...?" It sounded more like a question than an actual "thank you".

_"This is Carla's doing" _He snarled in his mind because he believed that anymore, and Newbie would collapse out of fear. Before Dr. Cox could tell him to go away, Carla came up and added, "Yeah. Thanks." She shoved JD into Dr. Cox, causing JD turn bright pink and drop his bags on Dr. Cox's foot.

"OWCH!"

Dr. Cox glared murderous daggers at Carla. "I don't think you know what you've just started."

Carla tapped her chin thoughtfully before answering, "Your right. I didn't think. Why should I? I'm only a nurse after all."

She then turned around and sashayed away, waving. "He better still be in one piece when he comes back to work tomorrow!" she shouted before she rounded the corner.

_"What the hell does that mean?!"_ Dr. Cox thought.

He just stood there, scrubbing his hands over his face. He couldn't just leave Newbie there because a cold front was scheduled to blow through tonight. He searched mind for people to dump him off to that was still working.

There was none.

"Godammit." He snarled. He looked over and saw JD worriedly looking over at him.

"Umm...Dr. Cox?" he shifted nervously.

"Get. In. The. Car. Now." Dr. Cox dangerously hissed through his teeth. He was beyond mad.

JD hurriedly gathered his luggage and quickly headed out of the hospital door. _"Screw what I said before about him being nice. HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!"_

_**"BACKSEAT!"**_ Dr. Cox shouted, causing JD to jump while he was exiting.

--

After he mulled things over, Dr. Cox eventually entered the car. He sat there for a minute as a wide-eyed JD sat there, starting at him.

Finally JD broke the silence by asking, "Do you have any pie?"

Dr. Cox began to repeatedly beat his head against the steering wheel.

_"It was going to be one long night."_

**Faust's Notes**

**So that's that. Nothing much. Lemme work on my other story now! D: I want to work on that one, so please don't expect an update for awhile!**

**The art I drew for this story will be displayed on my profile by 6/26**

**I hope you don't hate it as much as I do.**

**Faust**


	4. My Broccoli Horrors

**Faust's Notes: My stories aren't dead! They're just in a laziness-induced coma! Almost half a year coma!**

**JD's REALLY childish in this chapter. xD**

**Pairing:JDCox **

**Rating:Teen **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them and not returning.**

**Thanks so much everyone for sticking with this slow story! :D I have no idea what's going on in this chapter either, so yes, you are still sane. (For now anyways.)**

**Oh, the foods mentioned are foods I personally don't like. Sorry all you broccoli lovers! D: 3**

**BEGIN!**

The car ride to the apartment was more or less awkward.

Dr. Cox was quietly fuming and decided to focus most of his rage on driving, while JD was wisely staying silent in the back. Even though they would never admit it, they both were thinking the same thing.

_"What the hell am I getting myself into!?"_

When they parked outside the apartment complex, Dr. Cox immediately got out of the car and started to head towards his apartment without a word, in case the next ones he uttered would be yelled in a murderous tone. He vowed to himself that he would try his _"damn best to naught yell"_ at the brunette. JD sat alone in the car in silence, feeling tired and thirsty. He felt a sense of guilt creep up on him.

Yes, it was true that he needed a place to stay because the upcoming freezing weather deemed his tent unsafe. But still, he never **forced** Dr. Cox to take care of him. Carla did.

-------------

"Car-la!" JD complained as he did his usual "moping to mother" round. _"3:00. Right on time."_ Carla smugly thought.

"Awww, what's wrong Bambi?" she cooed. "Wait..." she scrunched up her nose at him."Have you been eating right as of late?"

_"If you mean eating right as a cup of ice cream and 2 candy bars."_

"Yes Carla, I have. But that's not my problem! I've got another BIG one."

She tucked the thought of making him eat later in the back of her mind so she wouldn't forget it. She waited patiently for him to tell her of his new dilemma.

"Well," he started. "Besides the normal-" He stopped to raise his eyebrows to signal what he meant to Carla. She nodded in understanding and urged him to continue. "Here's the deal. With the insanely cold weather that's heading towards us, I now have to find a place to crash for a while. My tent is too dangerous to live in now, and I can't afford rent anywhere. I dunno what to do, Carla. I'm stuck.

"Ssh..." Carla silenced him. "Don't worry Bambi. Carla will take care of you."

JD's body visibly sighed with relief. "Oh, thank you so much Carla. Seriously, it will only be temporary and I'll be out of your place in less-"

"Oh no." Carla cut him off. A devilish smile crept up on her face. "You are not staying with us. It was hard enough to get you out of there. No, you are going to stay with Dr. Cox."

JD's face dropped and instantly paled.

"I can't believe you Carla!" His voice a hysterical whisper. "I confide in you because I can't tell Turk or Elliot, and you go and suggest something like that!"

JD calmed down enough to notice Carla's eye twitch. He paused and sensed danger.

"I'm sorry Carla." He started to apologize. "I know you are only trying to help push us forward, but I don't want your help."

"Why is that!?" Carla snapped. "Because I'm a Nurse!? You doctors think you know everything! Well guess what? You don't."

"Carla, I-" JD stammered. "Don't interrupt me!" she commanded. "Now, this is happening." Carla grabbed the confused and frightened doctor and stalked down the hall in search of Dr. Cox, who had no idea what was in store for him.

-------------

JD sighed and struggled to get out of the porche without injuring himself with his luggage. He had previously packed his things and placed them in his locker.

"Oof." JD could barely walk with both of his bags, they were so heavy. Especially one in particular. With great effort, JD stumbled into the elevator and pressed for Dr. Cox's floor.

_"What did I put in here, bricks?"_ He wondered as he unzipped the heavy duffel bag. Close. Rocks.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed as the completely revealed the unexpected contents of the bag, spilling some onto the rising elevator in the process. Rocks had replaced the items that JD had packed. His mind instantly leapt to one person.

"Janitor."

He quickly scrambled to pick up the over spilled rocks on the elevator floor as the encasement dinged to alert him that he had reached the desired floor. Gathering all of his remaining strength, he shakily trekked over to Dr. Cox's front door.

"Closed. Great."

Not wanting to risk dropping his bags onto his toes and instantly breaking them, he gently set them down with a dull thud. His hands were shaking over the doorknob and JD prayed that the door was not locked. Surprisingly, the oak door opened soundlessly.

JD inhaled a large gulp of air and unwillingly grabbed both of his bags. He didn't honestly know himself why he was still hauling the rock-filled bag, but he decided to just focus on not dropping the bags and attracting Dr. Cox's attention.

Dr. Cox himself was already sprawled out on his couch with a scotch in hand, and he cocked an eyebrow at the scene taking place before him. He had begun to believe that Newbie was just going to sleep in the car because he was taking so long. Soon enough, a profusely sweating Newbie comes through the door carrying what he made it look like the entire population of China in those two bags. And the people of China obviously favored the right bag more because the man's body was unbalanced in the weight shift, causing his right half of his body to dangerously tilt. Dr. Cox was tempted to poke him to see if he would fall over, but he refrained from doing the thought and just sat there, watching the display unfold in front of him, while pushing down the impulse to help him.

Unaware that he was sweating so severely, JD's bags slipped through his shaky grasp and audibly dropped them millimeters from his feet with a THUD!

"Eek!" He couldn't help but emit a tiny squeak.

JD closed his eyes and hoped that his Mentor didn't just hear him.

"Carmella, did you squeak?"

JD inwardly flinched. He swallowed nervously and turned to face him. He felt a rant coming. Dr. Cox swiped his nose and folded his arms over his chest as he approached.

"_I must not show fear- must not show fear, must not blush because oh my god he is so close to me!"_

Dr Cox silently fought down his temper and lifted JD's bags without any effort… Or so it seemed.

"_Oof!"_ Dr Cox huffed mentally as he tried to mask his face to show no exertion.

"Dear God Vivian how much cosmetics did you pack in this bag?"

JD was still trying to get over the shock of Dr. Cox actually helping him, so he mumbled something incoherent, rather than defending himself. Dr. Cox just snarled and pushed past him into the extra room that he had. He carefully placed down the bags while secretly expelling a held breath.

"What have you got in here, rocks?" He complained loudly.

"You could say that." JD answered sheepishly. Dr. Cox cocked a curious eyebrow at his reply.

"_Hey, I carried her purses into the room; I can at least look in them."_ He reasoned.

Before JD could protest, Dr. Cox unzipped the heaviest bag. "……..Why the hell is there rocks in here?"

JD laughed nervously. "Once you start a rock collection, it's kinda hard to…" Dr. Cox's intense glare melted JD's attempt at a joke. "Um…stop." the words died on his lips.

JD's eye grew wide with terror as Dr. Cox approached him, but confusion overcame it when he just brushed past him. Whilst Dr. Cox was being silent, his mind was going on a full-blown rampage.

"…_ngh…….WHY THE HELL WOULD HE HAVE FREAKIN ROCKS IN HIS SUITCASE!? IS HE SCREWING WITH ME!? GIRL! IDIOT! MORON! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!"_

He stormed off into his own bedroom and slammed the door audibly, locking it being him. He couldn't contain his already bent-up emotions any longer. He grabbed one of his crimson pillows off of his bed and shouted all of the insults that had been pleading to escape his tightly pursed lips.

This was going to be difficult.

JD raised hid head upon hearing a muffled sound. He suspected that the source was Dr. Cox, so he resumed taking inventory of his remaining possessions. Nothing but rocks the first bag. His contents had been emptied out. "Just Great." He muttered. The bag had previously contained mostly all of his entertainment and worse…his sugar supply.

Not even his assortment of muffins were spared.

He silently begged, _"Why!?"_and he cautiously unpacked his other seemingly untouched bag, just incase there was any traps set for him. The remaining bag held all of his clothing and personal items, but not the essentials like food or his fun games. He came fully prepared, and now he would have to find something else to keep him busy, or he would die of boredom. And what about his food…?

He shuddered at the thought of the kind of food that Dr. Cox may keep at his apartment. Horrible bitter food products ghosted through his thoughts. Black coffee, Shark Meat, any kinds of beans, fish or…*Gasp* BROCOLI.

He shook his head at that last thought and laughed nervously to himself. As a doctor, he knew that all of these foods were good for him, but his childish side won over his professional and he stuck out his tongue and scrunched up his nose in disgust of even fathoming about having to eat that. JD crumpled up the now empty bag and tossed it into the empty closet to his left. He had temporarily snuck Rowdy to Turk days ago and he pondered how he would get Turk to give it up again and if he could get Dr. Cox to agree to let him keep him here while he was staying here.

Which led him to the thought, _"how long will I be here?" _

"_Only until the weather let's up." _His mind confirmed for him. JD lightly treaded over to the bag holding the rocks. He decided to finally just leave it there in the middle of the plush peach carpet. Time for some exploring.

He hadn't heard Dr. Cox leave his room, so he safely assumed that the man had fallen asleep. He wasn't surprised at all by it. They both had early shifts tomorrow. Still, the rare occasions JD had gotten himself in the apartment before, he couldn't focus on the surroundings all that much. Now was his opportunity to really drink it all in.

JD's fingertips gently brushed against the white hall wall as he tiptoed past Dr. Cox's room soundlessly and into the den. Thankfully, the lights had been left on, so JD could maneuver instead of wandering around blindly and most likely hurt himself. Or worse. Break something. Or even worse, both.

JD swallowed down his rising fear and the impulse to turn back, and he continued on. He passed the glass array of the mini bar, not recognizing any of the brand names of the liquor and his suspicions were raised about the bar containing sorts of poison. "Note to self. Never accept a drink from Dr. Cox right after pissing him off."

JD's hand trailed down the gray cushions and memories hat took part on that couch seeped through the seams and flooded back to him.

------------------- Dr. Cox teasing him, just when all he was trying to do was connect. He had been young and naive. He wasn't used to the older man's harsh treatment and unexplained hostility towards him. Anytime he seeked love and affection from him, he would be denied it and JD would be left empty-handed, but not broken spirited. He would always come back to the doctor, unknown to himself why. It had become a natural reaction.------------

JD shook his head to clear his thoughts. _"Now is NOT the time to be daydreaming!"_ he scolded himself as he made way towards the spotless kitchen.

"He keeps his place clean." he noted.

Briskly opening one of the wooden cabinet doors, it revealed neatly stacked assortments of all kinds of cups and dishware. JD knew that he shouldn't be surprised, but he was. He expected Dr. Cox to keep a tidy home, but not this clean.

"A maid perhaps?" The idea did not seem so far-fetched.

A disturbing image of himself dressed in a maid outfit and asking Dr. Cox if he needed anything to be cleaned entered his mind and he immediately kicked it out. Maids led to sexy maid outfits which led to having an affair with the house owner! Trying to force back the blush creeping up on his cheeks, JD continued on his expedition.

Right in front of him was a very tempting item. Dr. Cox's refrigerator. JD was so curious to see what it contained.

"_No! A man's fridge tells all about a person's lifestyle. Resist the urge!"_ JD turned his back to it and began to walk away, but thoughts of life full of protein bars, health drinks, and *shudder* broccoli swirled through his uncapped brain.

"_Maybe just a little peak…"_ JD's fingers curled around the handle and he chanted, _"No icky foods. It will be full of unexpected sugary wonders. No Broccoli!"_

With this, he flung the door open forcefully and bright light flooded through the kitchen. Temporarily blinded by the sudden change in light contrast, JD squinted his eyes and his fears were confirmed.

"Damn you, I wish that you would be less predictable."

The shelves were mostly bare but what they did hold were all healthy items. There were no signs of anything over 500 calories. A familiar and horrid green vegetable wrapped in a plastic bag lay in the middle of the fridge, taunting the young doctor. JD bit down the impulse of throwing out the disgusting veggie into the trash. Accepting that there was no pie or muffins to be found, he somberly closed the door, disappointed.

Turing, he saw Dr. Cox eyeing him curiously.

He jumped with a start and swallowed down a shriek that was threatening to escape his lips.

"Find what you were looking for?" Dr. Cox inclined calmly. _"I was staring at your ass."_ The thought was so small, that it went by undetected in his mind.

"I…Err…uh…" JD stammered. His mentor caught him off guard and his scattered brain could not form words at the moment. Dr. Cox jabbed his thumb towards the bathroom.

"You can put your toiletries and cosmetics in the bathroom, if you're looking for a place to put them."

"Uh, no, I-"JD started to explain, but was cut off. He wasn't stupid.

"Looking for this?"

He pulled out a giant galleon plastic bag holding all different assortments of sugar and snack foods.

"N-no!" JD spluttered, although the tone of his voice gave a different answer. _"How did he collect all of that anyway!?" _

As soon as Dr. Cox enters his apartment, he races and sorts through all of his cabinets and shelves; grabbing any items with anything that rhymed with "utose" in the first three ingredients. Satisfied with what he grabs, he then dashes to the fridge and takes out the few perishable foods that he dubbed, "unhealthy". There were few, but still present. Gathering it all into the awaiting bag, he stores it in a secret mini fridge that was hidden away and leaps onto the couch and grabs a scotch; right before JD comes struggling through the door.

-----------------

Dr. Cox frowned. JD was noticeably sweating and shaking. He didn't mean to startle the younger doctor this much. He used fear as a way to gain respect, but for some reason he didn't want to use this tactic on him. Especially in the current situation. It was uncalled for.

"Go and take a shower." Dr. Cox said gruffly. "I don't want you stinking up my place."

JD dashed down the hallway and Dr. Cox groaned as he sat down on his couch. It was just like the hospital. "Me yelling at a scared Newbie for something stupid he does.

"_It's going to be different here. I don't want to scare him away and have him camping outside in this god-awful weather. I just have to keep my cool and shove away these damn emotions. This is not the hospital, it's-"THUMP!""_

The sudden sound of a body hitting the floor tore through Dr. Cox's thoughts and he raced to the source of the noise, which was the guest room that JD was sleeping in. He burst in worriedly, and the sight he beheld made his hands fly up to his mouth.

Although it was not in shock or horror, it was to halt the roaring laughter that was threatening to explode from him.

JD was sprawled out, face-first, on the carpet floor with his butt sticking out in the air. His foot had caught on the bag with the bricks that was dangerously placed close to the door.

"Owchies…" JD groaned into the carpet.

"_NO!"_ Dr. Cox demanded. _"Not again! I will not laugh in front of him again. I already lowered my defenses accidentally once. I won't-I CAN'T- let him in…because I just wouldn't be able to contain myself any longer…."_

With newfound determination, Dr. Cox forcefully swallowed down his fit of laughter and nudged JD with his foot.

"Hey, are you dead?"

JD stayed motionless on the floor, but a muffled reply came out, "Let me try to find my dignity first, then I'll get back to you."

Dr. Cox was glad that JD's face was still buried in the carpet because he looked at the mirror hanging on the adjacent wall and his face was betraying him. He was smiling.

"_Dammit!"_ He whirled around, away from his image and tried to escape the situation.

"Right." He grunted and exited quickly to recollect and give himself a stern talking to, which he has needed a lot more recently.

JD listened intently for the footsteps to fade and he picked himself up off of the floor and brushed himself off. He was grateful that Dr. Cox did not press him further on his klutziness and he had kept his face in the carpet to hide the embarrassed blush that claimed his face.

He gathered a change of clothes and found his way to the bathroom, not realizing how badly he really needed to go. He took a hot shower that clouded the whole room. He thoroughly washed himself and relaxed, enjoying the searing water hitting his pink skin.

JD resisted the tempting urge to draw on the fogged mirrors and toweled himself off. He examined his body before he dressing into his night attire.

"_Wow,"_ He wondered in awe as he poked his ribs. _"I've been getting skinnier."_

He shrugged it off as he pulled on his navy blue t-shirt. A sudden feeling of extreme thirst hit him hard and he trudged into the kitchen, but then thought better of it and walked up to Dr. Cox's closed bedroom door. He wasn't sure if the older doctor had gone to sleep yet or not.

The clock in the front room read "12:07". Even though they both had the early shift tomorrow, JD was sure that Dr. Cox was still awake. He hesitantly knocked and heard a shuffling sound approach the door, confirming that the older doctor was indeed still awake.

The door swung open and before JD could say anything, Dr. Cox questioned, "Did you find it?"

Confused, he replied, "Find what?"

Dr. Cox folded his arms over himself and stated a-matter-of-factly, "your dignity."

"Ah, well ummm…you see…" The embarrassed pink color returned to JD's face. "No." He finished lamely.

"Well, what is it you want Marcy, because both me and you have the early shift tomorrow and believe me, if you think I'm cranky now you damn sure don't wanna see me when I'm overtired, because I will personally do every threat I've ever threatened you with; starting with burning that girly diary of yours with that unicorn on it- and don't give me that lame excuse that, "it's a horse with a sword on it's head"- I've seen it and trust me, it's not. And Oh-Dear-God, I thought I told you to take a shower."

Stumped, JD glanced down at himself and was startled to find himself covered in sweat. "What? But I did!" he exclaimed. "I even didn't draw on your mirrors!" He felt strangely proud of that fact and had to share it.

Dr. Cox knew that JD wasn't lying, why would he? JD broke through his thoughts with the question,

"Can I have a drink of water?"

Dr. Cox stared quizzically at JD. _"Is that what he wanted?"_

"Look Newbie," he started, pushing past him to reach the kitchen. "You don't have to ask me for a drink of water. Just go ahead and take it." He said this while pulling out a pitcher and filling up a glass.

"Here." He handed it to JD.

Not realizing how parched he really was, the brunette quickly drained his glass, ignoring the odd look that the older doctor was giving him. Dr. Cox offered to refill it and JD gladly accepted.

"We are NOT going to be easy to get up in the morning." JD said tiredly. Dr. Cox grunted in reply and handed over another full glass. JD guzzled down this one too and held it out for another refill. This time Dr. Cox intervened and took his cup.

"Are you still mad about me not letting you consume anything sweet and are bent on revenge by trying to drink all of my water, because kudos to the commitment there."

"I'm sorry." JD apologized. "I'm just dying of thirst here."

He didn't mention that previously he drank a lot of water from the shower head.

"Alright you get one more glass, and then I want you to hop into the shower- and actually take one this time- then go to bed." Dr. Cox felt like a parent scolding a child and he didn't like it.

"Now hurry up, or we won't be able to cuddle later."

JD had been drinking his water and he spewed it all over himself. Dr. Cox turned on his heel and walked away to his bedroom, sporting a devilish grin.

"Much better."

JD looked down at his even more soaked shirt and groaned. "Great…"

His cheeks were flushed. _"Sometimes I wish that man would know how much his teasing affects me."_

He downed the last of his water and cleaned up the kitchen. He grabbed another change of clothes and peeled off his sticky shirt in the bathroom. He felt hot and gross all over and was thankful for another shower. Ridding himself of his perspire, he stepped out feeling warm, clean and dozy. He changed again and gave himself a mental pat on the back for packing numerous clothing items. He had no alarm clock, (he didn't pack his Sugarhill gang one, he let Turk hold it for safekeeping) and there wasn't one on the dresser so he figured that Dr. Cox would wake him up for work. Or not.

JD shook his head as he snuggled under the covers of the bed. _"Of course he would get me up. He's my ride there, seeing that I left Sasha there at the hospital…I hope she's okay…"_

Thoughts of waking up late, having no transportation to work, and Sasha getting kidnapped and tortured filled his mind until his tired eyes drooped and refused to stay open any longer, sending him into a peaceful sleep where the world was filled with candy and a much better place. _____________________

_**"-with the forecasts showing no signs of letting up, local hopefuls are wishing for maybe even snow. With temperatures at a record low here in California, make sure to wear a jacket or two, because Jack Frost is on his way-"**_

Dr. Cox finally shut off his radio alarm, already annoyed by it.

"It's too early." He complained, but forced himself to get up anyway.

He staggered into the bathroom and washed his face, riding it of sleep. He was overtired, crankier than normal, and a certain bottle of _"En Garnde"_ conditioner left carelessly in the shower reminded him of the young doctor that was staying with him.

He pondered in the shower if he should wake him up or not.

"If I don't, then I'll be hearing about it all day long." He chuckled to himself, but then stopped because the thought of _"acting like newlyweds"_ entered his mind.

He turned the water full blast to scalding hot and madly shook his had to clear it. When he exited the shower, his face wasn't just red from the hot water.

He got dressed and ready for work, all the while not hearing any disturbances on the other side of the apartment.

"_It wouldn't hurt just to check on him."_He reasoned and treaded lightly towards the inhabited room.

Dr. Cox carefully opened the door and peaked in. The blinds were left open, and the soft light of a gently rising sun had begun to stream into the room, lighting the room a bit. JD was soundly sleeping, oblivious to the busy time schedule that he was running late on. Even though the clock was ticking, Dr. Cox froze as he approached the bed.

The man's face was peaceful, with all of the world's worries non-existing in his fantasy dream world. Dr. Cox thought it before he could even stop it. _"He looks cute when he's asleep."_

His hands flew up to his furiously blushing face and he mentally slapped himself. _"No, no, NO! Not now, not EVER!"_

Despite his moment's weakness, the flustered doctor still had not woken up the sleeping male. Dr. Cox recollected himself and let out a sharp whistle.

"FWEET! Come on Daisy! Up N' At em!" Nothing, not even a twitch. Dr. Cox quirked an eyebrow at the zombie-like body of JD; he knew that he was a heavy sleeper but…

"FWOOT!"

Another loud, ear splitting whistle. This was just ridiculous. He didn't have time for this.

Dr. Cox pinched the bridge of his nose before exploding into a rant.

"Listen Paulina, you'd better get your ass up right now, or I will go over to your black wife's place, steal your lifeless being of a dog, take him to a taxidermy, which I know is the Janitor's "thing" but I'm trying it for once, and I'll exchange him for an army of live mongooses who are trained to attack the smell of Bath and Bodyworks newest scent which will get me rid of you as well as many other annoying people in this world. Do I make myself clear?"

He could get more reaction out of interns on their first day. Or a jar of peanut butter.

A flicker of concern appeared on his face as he approached the bed. He tried one last ditch effort.

"Look Sleeping Beauty, I don't know if you are waiting to be awoken by true loves first kiss, or some sort of bull crap like that, but I am not your Prince Charming. Now let's say you get out of your fantasy pansy dreams for once and face the reality that you're going to make us both late for work."

It was like talking to a corpse.

Dr. Cox's eye twitched. He bent over and shaked JD's shoulder.

"Come on Newbie, I'm going to leave-"

Dr. Cox instantly retracted his hand as if he had been shocked. The younger doctor's shoulder was warm and wet. Dr. Cox worriedly drew back the covers with no hesitation, revealing a soaked JD.

"_Did he spill water on himself?"_

Dr. Cox wondered before he realized that it was all sweat. He leaned over and shook JD's hot and sticky shoulders. He was unresponsive.

"Damn!" Dr. Cox swore at himself. He had seen the signs, he knew now what was wrong and now he cursed himself for not catching it sooner.

He hoped that he wasn't too late to stop it.

**Faust's Notes**

**Yay! I get to use medical terms in the next chapter!**

***Feels proud for doing uncalled for research***

**Darn it! I'm putting in my fan fictions what I'd promised I'd never do to them!**

**Killed one and made another one sick!**

**What's wrong with meeeeee???!!!**

**Please review human-monkeys. :D**

**Reviews are better than crack to me. And crack is good. :3**

**Until next time! ;) (It'll be awhile. I have no idea what happens next)**

**Faust**


	5. My Diabetic Protector

AU: LOL, long time no update! ^.^ Sorry for the delay and shorter chapter. I just wanna finish this story already. xD So to do that, the chapters are shorter. But they are still packed with a good-creamy filled center! 3 Faust

And of course, new JDCox art is up on my profile.

My Muffins Chapter 5

Perry's mind was reeling as he swung his decreasingly important Porsche's passenger door open and fumbled around clumsily with the seat belt. He wanted to ignore the obvious signs and just focus on the road, determined to keep the vehicle on the asphalt. He bet this best scotch that he could get to the Sacred Heart hospital faster than any worthless peon who was working the ambulance shift for an extra buck could.

The older doctor growled as he hit a red light and stole a glance at the passenger. JD's body breathed up and down in a rhythmical manner, but even with a shake on the shoulder, he still did not regain consciousness. The voice came back that Percival had been trying to avoid.

"_Come on Pal, you know it's true. Don't avoid it. The diagnosis is easy_."

Perry shook his head and gripped the steering wheel hard until his knuckles turned white. He then became impatient and slammed his foot on the accelerator, uncaring if the light wasn't allowing his passage.

He slid into the "Sacred Heart" hospital employee parking lot. He found JD to be lighter than he expected as he hoisted him out of the seat and carried him bridal style to the front desk. He grimly looked at how JD's head lie limp and ignored all of the stares he was receiving from the staff. They would probably start rumors about how he already hospitalized the kid.

Some nurse's were already whispering and he caught some of their words when he brushed past them.

"You owe me 5 bucks."

"I told you he can't stand him."

"To go that far…"

"Was the sex really that bad?"

Perry's face reddened and he memorized which nurse who said that so that he could torture her later. He hurried over to the ICU, desperately searching his brain if Carla was working the late shift tonight.

"_Was she, wasn't she?"_

A gasp was heard quickly followed by, "BAMBI!"

"She is."

The Latina Nurse quickly rushed over and took the younger man's pulse. She sighed in relief when it was present. Concern was replaced with anger.

"I leave you two alone for a couple hours, and you go and hospitalize him!?" She hissed with obvious anger.

"Can you just please find me an empty room away from everyone?" Dr. Cox pleaded, not wanting to be noticed…some more.

They placed the pale protégée in a hospital bed and shut the blinds, not wanting anymore unwanted attention. Once they hooked him up to a heart monitor and checked his vitals, Carla swiveled to face him.

"What happened!?" She exclaimed.

Dr. Cox sighed and folded his arms. He was now his patient. "It's quite obvious," The Irishman stated without indifference. "He has slipped into a diabetic coma."

Carla gasped. "Spare me the theatrics." He groaned. "It was crazy enough, the first couple minutes with him."

He glanced at the thin man, causing his heart to ache. "The only thing that we can do is wait for him to wake up and hope that the damage is minimal."

Dr. Cox ran a hand through his hair. He knew that the brunette associated desserts with sadness, but why was there any reason to be depressed?

"_Maybe because of Barbie."_

He thought grimly and his heart sank. He guessed that Carla would hold the answer, she knew everything.

"Carla, why is the kid like this? Why is Ms. Ponies and Rainbows so glum?"

Carla turned a slight shade of pink and averted her eyes. "I don't know." She replied in an instant.

Dr. Cox gazed suspiciously at her. _"What is she hiding…?"_

He was about to call her on it when they heard a weak voice call out, "Perry?"

All thought processes halted as relief spread through out them both. Carla and Dr. Cox's attention shifted to the awake and very confused John Dorian.

"What did I say about calling me 'Perry'?" Dr. Cox chided, but it had no bite to it.

Carla pressed her lips together. "You worried us JD! You need to take better care of yourself, for all of us," her eyes glanced over at the red-head, then back. "Okay?"

Dr. Cox snorted. He wasn't going to let the kid off this easily. "What the hell is wrong with you JD!?" He shouted, making sure to use his name to emphasis the seriousness of the situation.

This shocked the two in the room, but he was uncaring. He had to get this message through the other's skull. He cared to much to let him slip through his fingers.

"We are doctors DAMN IT! We are supposed to take care of patients, but that does not exempt that rule from ourselves. Got it? Start acting like a professional if you even want me to fathom the idea that you are a good doctor because you know what? This display right here shows me just how responsible you can be. I don't even want you touching humans now, so I am taking all of your patients."

With that, Percival stormed out of the room, temper and face cooling down. Carla glared at the spot where the doctor had once been.

"I can get the entire Latina community against him if you want."

JD looked over at her with appreciative eyes. "He'll think twice about eating at a Taco Bell."

Carla lightly smacked his head. "That's Mexican genius; you lost it."

They both smiled at each other.

"I need to take some blood samples over to check to see if you have…"

JD nodded his head and was grateful that she did not finish her sentence. It was highly possible.

"Hey, can you please not tell anyone about this? We don't need two brotha's with diabetes."

Carla rolled her eyes.

"If you tried to get diabetes on purpose just to get closer to my husband…" she warned.

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Tempting idea, but no."

Carla patted his hand and got up to leave.

"Hey Carla?"

He called out after her hesitantly while twisting his bed sheets.

"Love…love does crazy things to you, dosen't it?"

Carla winked and replied, "Not as nearly as crazy as the things it does to you."

Percival rampaged around the hospital with a patient overload. He forcefully took both of their patient charts from the Nurse's Station, earning a disapproving glance from Laverne. He threw himself into his work in order to forget about the oncoming test results. He wanted to know, but yet, he didn't.

_"Gandhi can balance the whole, 'diabetes' thing pretty well, but he also has Carla there to support him. Who does JD have to support him? Barbie would just snap in half like the little stick she is. He can't do this all on his own. He's no Superman._ _I'll just have to hunt down the primary source of the problem and eliminate it. In the meantime, I'm going to halt his sugar intake immediately."_

He reasoned and juggled these basic thoughts around most of the day. Finally he placed his last patient's file of the day onto the Nurse counter and left, noticing that Carla was nowhere to be found.

"_She must have already picked up the file."_ He thought nervously.

Begrudgingly, he started the seemingly longer walk to JD's own private room. Once there, he saw Carla sitting by JD's bedside with, _"Oh God-"_ a chart in hand.

He gulped down the nervous pit in his stomach and opened the door.

"Well, what are the results?" He cut right to the chase.

Carla's face was very solemn as she read off of the chart, "H-he has Type 3 diabetes…"

----------

Percival froze; brain unable to process the information that was just received. That wasn't an easy, light diabetes; it was a big time one. He wasn't expecting it to be this bad. All he could do was slump into a chair next to him. He cleared his throat and said, "JD, I-"

JD pressed a button on what seemed to be a timer. "3.45 seconds! Wow, I could get a faster reaction out of Rowdy."

Perry continued to stare at the two as they high-fived each other, still to shocked out of his mind to produce words. Although, he quickly recovered when he realized what they just did. He snatched the folder from Carla who had already stopped laughing and started to back outta the room.

The piece of paper contained in the manila folder read, "TO-DO-LIST 1. Sneak Rowdy into Dr. Cox's house. First bathe him so he is less offensive. Rowdy, not Dr. Cox. 2. Tape the new House episodes. He's crazy. 3. Get a unicorn. Narwhals do NOT count." And the list went on…

"His idea." She pointed at him before scampering out of there, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Traitor!" JD yelled after her. "I'm never eating at Taco Bell again!"

His attention was diverted to Percival, who was almost shaking in rage.

"You think that this is funny?" The red-head whispered. His voice was steadily rising.

JD sensed danger and grabbed the nearest pillow in some sort of protection. "It was just a joke Per-"

"LIFE'S NOT A JOKE!" Dr. Cox's voice had already escalated to shouting. "PEOPLE HAVE DIED FROM THIS JD! **THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!"**

He stepped back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so scared when he saw JD's pale body…he just didn't know how to form words anymore. JD blinked and his big does eyes widened even further.

"Y-you were scared!?"

Perry froze. He didn't think that he said that out loud. Still, the kid had penetrated another barrier and saw the man at one of his weakest points. He was scared because he cared for another being. JD being him. Percival thought of the best way to get through to him. He approached the bedside, with JD scooting back into his pillows, waiting for his action. Perry reassured him with a pat on his hand and finally said,

"JD…You need to take care of yourself not just for your sake, but please think about the people that care about you as well. Plus, I'd be a bad host if I killed my guest." He then gave a small smile and asked, "Whaddya say? Wanna get better so that you can return to my evil lair? I promise that I'll remove all objects that you could trip on."

JD gave a big grin. "That would be much appreciated." He then answered, "Okay Doctor, I'll do my best. Scouts honor."

"You were never in Scouts." The Janitor was standing in the middle of the doorway with an apple in hand.

"Get out of my head!" JD yelled at him and Dr. Cox shooed him out of the room.

"Alright then Kid, it's a deal."

Before Perry left the room, he hesitated, and then outstretched his arm to the chocolate locks that had flopped over from the lack of gel. He ruffled his hair and then looked at his hand surprisingly and commented, "Wow, my hand comes back unscathed. It's nice once in awhile."

JD was left in his hospital bed with a hand on his head and his face an extreme deep red. The same could be said for the orange-haired doctor who was scratching his head in puzzlement and staring at his still tingling hand as he walked briskly down the halls of Sacred Heart.


End file.
